


teach you a lesson (in the worst kind of way)

by sunflowershayne



Series: Mungeville, Nowhere, USA [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Best Friends, Betrayal, Cowbaes & Randy Bandits, Dubious Morality, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Mungeville AU, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, Sheriff Shayne, Shooting Guns, Some Cast Members are just Mentioned, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershayne/pseuds/sunflowershayne
Summary: "letting people down is my thing, demon / find yourself a new gig, this town ain't big enough for two of us"Sheriff Topp's dedicated his entire life to taking down the Randy Bandits, a gang of desperadoes that have ravaged the town for years. While discovering the identities of the people behind the bandana masks, however, Shayne gets more than he bargained for.





	teach you a lesson (in the worst kind of way)

This was the third Bandit raid this week. It almost felt routine at this point, to be honest. For a group of desperadoes that prided themselves on the element of chaos, they were starting to get pretty predictable and boring. Sheriff Topp immediately knew that something was going to be wrong as soon as he entered the saloon.

He looked to his best friend, and the resident saloon entertainment consultant, Damien Haas, and extended his glass. “Cheers, man,” he said, with no discernable emotion on his face. Dark hazel eyes returned the gaze, moving as Damien gave him a soft nod in agreement.

Were it not for the few shot glasses worth of tequila already swimming around his veins, he would’ve mistaken the heat in his cheeks for the crush he had been suppressing on Damien. It was stupid -- he shouldn’t be doing this, considering that he’s the sheriff here in Mungeville, and he already has the feeling in his bones that there’s going to be another raid. Unfortunately, as it turns out, having a cute boy sitting right next to you, fresh off of a set of music that he had just performed, with the voice of a thousand angels… is quite distracting.

It was also probably not a good idea to take some shots of tequila if he was already cautious. He shouldn’t be drinking, and even if he had been drinking on the job, he shouldn’t have gotten drunk. He shouldn’t be pining for his best friend. He was going to get a tongue lashing from Mayor Raub if he ended up letting the Randy Bandits loot and plunder yet again.

Yet, with his entire being fully aware of all of the things he shouldn’t be doing, he did them anyway, because the allure of an attractive man offering to buy him a celebratory shot was apparently enough to break Shayne’s entire moral code.

“HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE ‘EM!” a loud voice proclaimed from near the entrance.

Shayne turned around to face the voice, eyelids droopy and unable to fully see the masked bandit. He didn’t even have to open his eyes, he knew that this was the bandit that they called Lasercorn. (Why? He didn’t fucking know, he wasn’t exactly going to ask while he was in the middle of protecting an entire town’s worth of people from getting robbed blind.)

The first thing that Shayne noticed was the glimmer of the short, redheaded man’s gun. The light of the chandelier in the tavern was reflecting off of the shiny silver metal, and it would be lulling and hypnotizing to anyone who didn’t realize that the mirror in question was actually a gun.

A quick, fearful rustling of clothing behind his back made Shayne immediately tense up a little, as he realized that he had never seen Damien during any one of the various stick ups that the Randy Bandits had tried to pull. He must be scared shitless, he thought to himself, and with a slight turn of his head to see if Damien was okay, he noticed that the taller of the two was no longer there.

Shayne’s attention quickly turned back to the stone-cold stare of the figure in the entranceway, and he raised his hands slowly, stepping towards the gunman. As he stepped forward, more and more of his lackeys entered the saloon, all brandishing their weapons of choice.

A few steps managed to bring in all of the Bandits, and as soon as he was sure that he could count them all, he stopped moving, and spoke. “I knew you guys were coming from a mile away. You really need to work on your whole ‘element of surprise’ gambit, because it’s not really working for me anymore.”

“I suggest you step back a bit now, Cowbae.” Lasercorn’s words were harsh and hissing, and the emphasis in each consonant and vowel of his unofficial title of Cowbae felt like a shard of shrapnel entering his pride.

While normally, Shayne was not down to negotiate with actual criminals, he was inebriated, and he wasn’t entirely stupid.

So, he did what was asked, and as he took his third step backward, he felt something against his back, and when he turned around, there was another bandit, looking at him with dark hazel eyes.

Immediately, Shayne knew.

“Damien? What the hell are you doing?”

“Who’s that? I’m Cleverbones.”

Shayne had heard of Cleverbones -- he was Lasercorn’s right hand, and considered by the Cowbaes to be the brains of the entire Randy Bandits operation. He had never seen Cleverbones up close like this before, and so he had naturally assumed that he was just another goon... 

But this was Damien. This was the man he had been best friends with for 8 years, ever since Damien had moved into Mungeville and started busking for money. This was the man that Shayne had taken into his house, to give him some semblance of a home. This was the man that Shayne had developed romantic feelings for over the last 5 years.

And he was staring him right in the eyes as his gun was pointed directly at his chest.


End file.
